Meta Knightmare Ultra
Meta Knightmare Ultra is the Meta Knightmare of Kirby Super Star Ultra. This mode lets the player play through the game's first five sub-games, Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes as Meta Knight. Each sub-game is divided by a rest area and the time spent there is recorded. Meta Knight uses his normal sword ability, but can use four special moves, Knight Call, Meta Quick, Heal, and Mach Tornado. Defeating enemies accumulates points in the sword bar to unleash thee moves by touching the touch screen. Story Meta Knight wants to become the galaxy's greatest warrior, So in order to do so, he embarks on a long quest through Dream Land (Spring Breeze), the Halberd (Revenge of Meta Knight), and eventually flies into space and visits some of the other planets in the galaxy (Milky Way Wishes), with the intent of reviving the destroyed Nova. Eventually, he finds the Seven Stars from the other planets, and uses them to resurrect and summon the mechanical comet. In return, Nova grants Meta Knight's wish to "fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy". In doing so, Nova summons the ancient warrior Galacta Knight, who was sealed away for fear of his overwhelming powers. The newly-freed Galacta Knight then engages in what Meta Knight hoped for- a duel between the two. After a long battle, Meta Knight manages to defeat Galacta Knight, causing him to flash and shatter into pieces, presumably destroying him. The triumphant Meta Knight returns to Pop Star, safe in the knowledge that he is now the galaxy's greatest warrior. Differences from the adventures of Kirby The sub-game makes alterations to the five sub-games, possibly to make them all straightforward and alike. These changes include: * Copy Essences Deluxe are all replaced by regular food items. * Maxim Tomatoes and Invincibilty Lollipops are replaced with regular food items. Some food items are even removed entirely. * Meta Knight does not get healed when he completes a level, nor do intros show. * Dyna Blade is played through without stop. Iron Mam is fought after Candy Mountain. * Rest areas in The Great Cave Offensive are removed, possibly in favor for the heal ability. Areas that do not lead to the mine cart are removed. * Treasure Chests are replaced by regular food, possibly because Kirby already collected them in his adventure long ago. * The Old Tower can't be accessed. * In Revenge of Meta Knight, the first battle with Heavy Lobster is fought until it is defeated. The level after the Reactor is removed. * Similar to Dyna Blade, Milky Way Wishes is played through in one big, linear manner. After the fight with Computer Virus, Meta Knight goes on a Warp Star to Nova, whom he does not fight. * Meta Knight does not visit ??? . * Instead of fighting Marx as the final boss (possibly because he was already defeated by Kirby long ago), Meta Knight brings Nova back to life with the seven stars from the seven planets found on Milky Way Wishes (a depiction of Nova reassembling together again proves this). Afterwards, because Meta Knight wishes to become stronger, he wishes to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Nova grants Meta Knight's wish and calls upon the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight, who was sealed away because of his extremely mighty powers. Meta Knight wishes to challenge this powerful warrior in an attempt to best him, and the final battle begins... Meta Knight's moves *Meta Chop (B)- Meta Knight slices with his sword. If he does this at full health, a far-medium ranged energy blade is fired forward. *Meta Upper (B after Meta Chop)- Meta Knight makes a small uppercut with his sword. *Meta Multithrust (B, B, B)- Meta Knight performs multiple jabs with his sword. *Lunging Slice (B while dashing)- Meta Knight moves forward and performs a lunge with his sword. *Meta Chop and Thrust (B in mid-air)- Meta Knight slashes forward with his sword. *Knight Spin (Dash, Jump, B)- Meta Knight spins around with his sword. *Down Thrust (Down + B in mid-air)- Meta Knight falls down, and points his sword down to the ground. *Up Thrust (Up + B)- Meta Knight points his sword to the air. Special moves Meta Knight can accumulate points (by defeating enemies), and can store a total of 50 points. He can use up his points to use these moves: *Meta Quick (8 points)- Meta Knight's speed temporarily increases. *Knight call (2 points)- Meta Knight summons a Blade Knight (or Sword Knight) as a Helper. Also, if Meta Knight is near a Helper, the player can press "X" to make them disappear. *Heal (10 points)- Meta Knight (and his Helper, if he has one) will have all of their health restored. *Mach Tornado (30 points)- Meta Knight creates a few tornadoes that spread through the entire screen, thus damaging all foes on-screen. Trivia * For some odd reason, Meta Knight ends up destroying his own ship (which should be resting in pieces in the Secret Sea), and even fights the Meta-Knights (who are normally Meta Knight's servants). Also, Meta Knight will fight enemy versions of Blade Knight. This is never explained in the game, and is why this sub-game's canonicity is uncertain. It is speculated that he may have done all these things to prove that he is stronger than Kirby, as the only way to prove it for sure is do do everything Kirby has done for himself, or possibly Meta Knight's own ship is lead by his evil self. * Meta Knight is significantly less clumsy then Kirby is. For example, while Kirby fell into the pit on accident, Meta Knight simply flies in. Also, Kirby lands face-first sometimes after using a Warp Star, but Meta Knight slides instead. Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games